Divergent: Truth or dare (and more)
by Kitkatt.13
Summary: What starts out as a truth or dare game, turns into much more. Four and Tris get together, and Eric does something nobody saw coming! What will happen when Tris's world starts to crumble around her. and who will be her light on dark paths. This is my first ever FanFicition, so tell me if i should work on something.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Fan fiction. My friend FandomZZ has gotten me totally into it. **

**Hope you like it a lot. **

**&K**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. If I did, would I be writing a fanfic? Didn't think so.**_

Tris POV

Zeke runs up to me, in the middle of the pit, in only his underwear and obviously drunk. "Heereyy Tis, want tooo play Candor or dauntlesh?" His works slur and I can't say no. Saying no to a drunk person is like saying no to a three year old who wants candy.

"Sure Zeke. But may I ask two questions first," I try to sound gentle.

He responds with "Shoot Trissy gurll."

"Where are your pants and who else is there?" I'm pretty sure that the party has already started.

"If you deishde not to do a dare or not to anshwer a truth, you have to take off a pieshe of clothing. And Will, Peter, Eric, Uri, Chrish, Marlene, Shauna and Four" The way Zeke say Four makes my heart soar. But why, do I have feeling for him. My INSTRUCTOR!

"Okay Zeke, I am going to go get ready, okay?"

"Yeah, shure, beee, there in five munitesh," he is flat out drunk.

As I walk toward the dormitories, I try to think of what Chris would want me to wear. I end up with a black sweetheart neckline dress, with a black tank top and grey legging over top of a red lacy puch up bra and matching underwear. If I end up taking off clothes I don't want to be caught in ungly undergarments.

"""""""""""""PAGEY BRAKE""""""""""""

I knock on Zeke's door and he opens it up right away. I see everyone in the living room on the floor in a circle. The only spot left is beside Four and Chris. Chris and Zeke totally did that on purpose. I will kill her. After.

Zeke speaks up "Trish, truth or dare?" he looks at me questionally.

"Dare," I say quietly.

" You have to play seven minutes in heaven with Four!" Uh oh, this is going to be bad.

Sorry it is so short, but I have to keep you guys coming back right? I will update later today.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I finally had time to Create the next chapter of this amazingly streamline topic.

Enjoy.

&K

Disclaimer: I still do not own Divergent. If I did I would be rich and not writing this to all of you.

Tris POV

. .Seven minutes in .FOUR! I don't know whether to freak out or thank the heavens. (No pun intended.) I will either kill Zeke or give him a million dollars. (Or I could make it fun and do both.)Four looks at me and shrugs.

Tobias POV

I try to act calm, but I am sending Zeke a bunch of roses tomorrow. Or I could send them to Tris, depending on how this turns out. I grab her hand and we walk into the closet.

Christina POV

We all watch Tris and Four walk into the closet, and as soon as the door closes we rush up to it. All of us, that is except Peter and Eric. Freaks. We decided we would open the door and try to catch them in the act hours ago.

Tobias POV

"You know that they are going to try and catch us, right?" Tris looks at me. I can tell she didn't know that. She looks….Scared. She opens her mouth to say something, but I press my lips to her before it can come out. For a second she looks shocked. But then she closes her eyes and kissed me back. The door opens but we don't notice. We can only think of the electricity running through our bodies. The people outside start the ten second count down. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," they scream the last part. But we stay entangled.

"Okay, okay guys," Zeke and Uriah pull us apart and Tris looks…. Disappointed. We sit back down and continue our game.

Tris starts, "Peter, Truth or dare." She has this evil look in her eyes. She leans over and whispers in his ear. He looks like a dear in headlights. She laughs, "Don't be a pansycake Peter."

"Whatever," he scoffs. She grabs my hand and we walk out the door with peter.

"What did you tell him to do," I ask.

"Just wait and see. Oh, and you might want to video tape this," she has that same devious look in her eyes and it is so….Alluring. I lean down to kiss her, but Peter comes back. He carries a small box in his hands and Tris point to a couple. He walks off and I take out my phone. This is going to be good.

Tris POV

Four video tapes the whole thing and we show it to everyone else. The dare I gave Peter was to buy a ring and engage to the girl I pointed out. Four and I are laughing so hard. The funny part was that after he was all dramatic, he got his butt kicked, but the girl's boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. It is me again. Get ready for chapter three. I will try to make it a little longer. And thank you for the reviews. They really help with the need to write.

Hope it is up to your standards.

&K

Disclaimer: I still do not own Divergent. I am an 8th grader who is taking LA right now. I do not claim the awesomeness of Veronica Roth. Only my utter weirdness and creativity.

Tris POV

We all sit down again and Peter starts. "Will, Truth or Dare?" he gives Will a look and I will him not to pick dare. But yet he does.

"Dare," he looks worried now that he can't take it back.

"You have to let your girls there," he says pointing to Christina, "Dye your hair neon orange." Just the thought of Will's blond hair being orange makes me laugh. Will and Christina leave the room and he re-enters with comically orange hair. "Uriah, Truth or d..."

He tries to finish, but Uriah cuts him off with, "Dauntless, Baby." Will looks devious and leans over to whisper in his ear. Uriah laughs and Smiles evilly at me. I know that he wants me to pick truth, so I pick dare.

"You have to call Caleb and tell him Four got you pregnant," I must look too calm because he adds on to it, "and that Four is leaving you for Lynn." I shrug and pick up the phone.

"Caleb speaking, how may I help you?"

"Caleb, it's me," I sniffle, "I am pregnant and Four is leaving me for Lynn." I start to cry and everyone in the room looks at me in awe.

"Where is that little asshole? I will kill him. How could he?" HE pauses to think for a minute, "How could you Beatrice? I leave you alone for a week and YOU GET KNOCKED UP BY YOUR INSTRUCTOR! WHERE ARE YOU?" I stifle a giggle and answer him.

"Zeke's apartment, 365C," I tell him.

Four looks at me, "How did you do that. You totally would have convinced me."

I shrug, "Years of pretending that I am Abnegation all the way makes you a really good actor." I look around the room and notice every single set of eyes on me.

Chris speaks up first, "Teach me oh, master." We all break out into laughter and are interrupted by a fist banging on the door. I start to cry again as Marlene opens the door. Caleb walks in and looks at me, then at Four.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY LITTLE SISTER? HOW COULD YOU?" he is so mad we have to try hard no to laugh again. This is going to be fun.

Four POV

Caleb comes barging through the door and Tris starts crying again. I want to comfort her, but that would blow our cover.

"I am not really pregnant and Four and I aren't even dating," Tris states. That last part takes a blow to my heart. Maybe I can fix that. Caleb looks dubious.

"Prove it. Let's go get you a pregnancy test," that is taking it a bit too far. But Tris, Christina, Caleb and I head toward to infirmary anyway. We arrive and the nurse asks what we need.

Christina replies swiftly, "We are playing truth or dare and little Tris here needs a pregnancy test."

Tris POV

"Okay, come with me." The nurse, who according to her name tag is Ivy, She lays me down on a hospital bed and leaves the room. Four, Caleb and Christina all leave as she comes back. IN her hand is a needle.

"I am going to take a bit of your blood for testing. It will be ready in about ten minutes," she informs me.

Ten minutes later she comes back and brings the other with her. "Tris is not pregnant," she states. There are looks of relief that pass around and we all head back. When we get back, Eric and Peter are gone.

"They left right after you did." Zeke informs us, "So, what's the news Trissy?" I can tell he is trying to be funny, so I go up to him and twist his arm behind his back.

"The news is that you are a little twit!" I head back over and sit down and sit next to Four.

"I have a bunch of lab work to do, do I am going to head out," and with that Caleb walks out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. It's me again. I finally have time to write!

Enjoy the next hallarious chapter.

&K

Disclaimer: Even though I really want to, I do not own any right to Divergent. All I own are the candies in my room and my school binders. For now!

Tris POV

After Caleb walks out Zeke decides that it is his turn again.

"Uri, Candor or Dauntless," he asks with his evil grin. He knows Uriah will pick truth or dare.

"Dare bro!" Uriah practically shouts.

"I dare you to kiss the person you like," he says. Uriah blushes and walks over to me. I can feel all eyes on me. HE leans down blushing and kisses me! HE KISSED ME! I am so angry. I stand up with a fake smile plastered. I look down at Four, and notice that he is frowning. I walk up to Uriah and grab his hand. By the look on his face, I can tell he thinks I like him back. In one swift motion, I swipe his feet from under him and flip him in a summer sault manner. I walk back to Four and sit down.

"Okay, Uri your turn," informs Zeke carefully.

"Christina, Truth or dare?" Uriah asks unsteadily.

"Dare please Uriah. NO never mind. Your dares make people look like assholes. Truth," she is so indecisive.

"How many times have you done 'it' with Willy boy?" He grins. Christina takes off her shirt as Will blushes.

"Tris, Truth or dare," she says it completely unfazed by the fact the she has no shirt on. And the fact the every boy but Four is looks at her. "What? You've never seen a bra before. Close your mouths before in come slap all you bitches!"

"I pick Dare, Chris," I say.

"I dare you to take off all you over-clothes," she is such a little bitch. So I take off my dress.

I turn to Four, "I dare you.."

"Wait, don't I get to pick?" he grins.

"Not with me. You have to bring Lynn into the party," he removes his shirt and I can't help but stare.

"Shauna, T or D," he demands.

"I'll play it safe and go with Truth," she replies warily.

"Bed, wed or dead, Will, Peter and Eric."

"I hate you Four. Bed Peter, Wed Will and Dead Eric," she says as Christina gives her a death glare. Nobody touches her man. After she answers she and Marlene get up and walk out, without so much as a 'night'.

"We should probably get to bed," Four must see how tired I feel.

"We should all sleep here," mentions Will casually.

"Sure," we all shout in unison.

Zeke and Uriah head to the master, which I am guessing has two beds, Will and Christina head to the couch and Four and I head to the guest room.

"We don't have to sleep in the same bed if you don't want to," I can see he is trying to be nice, but I am fine. After telling him so, I head to the bathroom and get ready. When I return, he splayed out all over the bed.

"Are you gonna give me a side, or do I have to sleep on top of you," I joke. The response is a raised eyebrow as he moves over. I flop down on the bed beside him and he plays with my hair. We fall asleep with his hand around my waist, my head on his chest and our legs entangled in the sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five all my little divergentees.

Hope it is just as good as the last few.

&K

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CONTENT OD DIVERGENT! I only own my creative mind set. And sometimes not even that! :P

Four POV

Tris and I wake up to a bucket of cold water all over the bed. Peter is standing over us with a signature smirk on his face. "Morning lovebirds," he teases evilly. I get up and Peter leaves the room.

"I really like you Tris, so I think I should tell you my real name," she looks at me happily, "But you can't tell anyone. It is Tobias," I finish and she nods. Then she stands up. She gets on her tippy toes and gives me a kiss. I start to kiss back, and then we are interrupted. Will is pulling me away and Christina has Tris.

"Save it for when you are alone, Dude. It is more romantic," I give Will the evil eye and head into the bathroom. When I come out, Tris is showing Christina, Will, Zeke and Uriah how to make scrambled eggs. I walk up behind her and give her a hug.

"Umm, eggs. My favorite," I say into her ear. She giggles and I go sit next to Zeke.

"Yo, dude. What happened last night?" I punch Zeke in the arm and he shuts up. Tris brings around plates of scrambled eggs and sit across from me. I wrap my ankle around her's and we eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. Sorry that I left so abruptly on the last chapter, but I write these in school and the period was about to end! Here is the rest.

Should I write another chapter after this one?

Tell what you think.

&K

Disclaimer: I am STILL NOT THE OWNER OF DIVERGENT! I am a middle school adolescent who just loves to write and eat sweet tarts. YUMMY!

Tris POV.

I cannot believe that I am dating my Instructor! I am dating Four, I mean Tobias, the sexiest man on earth. Wait, did that just come out of my thought mouth. Wow. Does he have this effect on everybody?

"Hey, how are you doing my little fireball?" I give Tobias a look and he puts his hands up in self-defense. "I am just trying out some different names," he looks so innocent and yet he has a hint of malice in his eyes. The kind of teasing that would be used on a brother or a sister. It reminds me of Caleb.

"We should have a picnic, buy the Ferris wheel," I suggest. He looks at me and I quickly add, "It is the place I figured I loved you. The first time I was around you and I got butterflies." The instant I say it, I realize it sounds really corny.

"Yeah, well for me it was love at first sight. When you jumped the net first and told me you were from Abnegation, I loved you. And I loved you all the more when you took Al's place in training." I cringe when he says Al's name and he envelopes me into a hug. "I am sorry. It is still too soon," there is sympathy in his voice that only I could ever detect. I guess being from the same faction makes you share a bond.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK!

Tobias POV

As we reach the Ferris wheel I unpack the blanket and spread it onto the ground. Tris sits on it and I can't help but stare. The black V-neck tee she has on shows off her raven tattoos and the dark wash jeans highlight her waist. She looks and catches me staring. She is beautiful, and with any other girl it wouldn't work. But she doesn't know she is beautiful. She is innocent and beautiful at the same time. I love it. It is so sexy. But yet I know what scares her.

"What, do I have a bird in my hair or something?"

He voice sounds like the heavens have opened up and released a chorus of songs. Before I know what I am doing I am kissing her passionately. At first she seams hesitant, but then she opens up and it turns into a make-out session. Not a picnic lunch.

Pageypagey breakybreaky.

Tris POV

I can't help but tease Tobias. He tugs on my lips with his tongue and I shut the tightly. He moans something non-comprehendible and I open up.

Tobias POV

Her touch intoxicates me and her smell is burning me up inside. I don't want this moment to ever end. People pass us, yelling things like, 'Get a room' or 'Why don't you treat me like that Bob?' and 'Look how in love they are'. What they don't know, is that LOVE doesn't even describe it.

Tris POV

I know I have to stop, but yet I don't want to. So we don't.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey my peoples. I am finally getting time to work on chapter 7!

I will also be writing tonight! I have to babysit!

Hope it is wonderful.

&K

Disclaimer: even though I wish I did, I AM NOT THE OWNER OF DIVERGENT! All I own is my math homework and my bed!

Tris POV

After we untangle ourselves from each other we eat. Food tastes so much better with him.

Tobias POV

We eat, but I am not hungry, all I want is her. Then Zeke runs up to us.

"You guys want to play truth or dare again?" he looks so excited. His head must be filled with ideas!

"Sure, we'll be there at six, kay?" Tris puts it so gently. So she can tell Zeke is drunk too! She looks over at me and I wink. We pack up the picnic and head to the train with Zeke.

PAGE BRAKE  
When we get back inside the dauntless compound, she lets go of my hand. I grab her wrist and pull her in for another kiss. She pulls away.

"I have to go put on all the clothes I have, I don't want everyone to see me naked!" I laugh and she runs off before I can capture her into my grasp.

Tris POV

I don't want to leave him, but I have to change. I head back to my apartment and run into the bedroom. Christina is already there.

"Hey girl. I am here to doll you up," she grins evilly. She ushers me into the bathroom and I shower. I never should have told her where I put my key! After I shower I blow dry my hair. Christina opens the door a bit and hands me a set of clothes. It is a pink lace bra with matching underwear; a leather skirt, a grey tee and a sweater. With it are a pair of sliver earrings, a pair of purple earrings and some white heels. I come out to her unpacking her entire makeup supply onto my dresser.

By the end of the traumatic experience I am 'Fabulous' (according to Chris.)As we walk down the hallway to Zeke's apartment, I can't help but wonder who else will be there!

PAGEYPAGEYBREAKYBREAKY

As I walk into the room I see the semi-circle of people. Will, Peter, Eric, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn plus me, Tris and Christina. I plop down to next to Tris and Zeke starts.

"Tris, Truth or Dare," Zeke asks.

"Truth, and Uriah, if you say it I will sew your mouth shut!" she gives him a death glare, and I can't help but wonder what happened.

"Have you and Four done 'it'?" she turns beet red and her sweater goes off.

"Hey honeydoo, you know the question," she looks at me.

"Give me a dare," I tell her, "and don't ever call me that again." I can see the smirk.

"I dare you to dare Uriah to take a shot of hot sauce and tomato ketchup," she whispers into my ear. Her breath tickles and the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I nod and we turn back to the group.

"Uriah, Truth or Dare." I say.

Tris POV

I laugh as Uriah gulps down all the milk Zeke has in stock. By the time Uriah joins us again we are all rolling on the floor.

"Peter, truth of dare?" Uriah demands.

"Dare."

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Tris," my mouth drops open in shock as Peter, who is now standing, grabs my hand. We get into the closet and I give him a look.

"if you touch me, you will never walk again!" I inform him forcefully. He steps towards me and I kick him in the knee. He sink to the ground and moaned.

"5-4-3-2-1!" the closet door opens and I walk out. I sit next to Tobias and Peter crawls out. I might have broken something.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey divergenties. I am so sorry it took so long.

I had major writers block. Here is chapter eight.

Hope you love it.

&K

Disclaimer: all I own is this wonderful pair of boots. I do not own any published and top selling trilogies. Sorry ;(

Tobias POV

Tris walk out of the closet and I watch Peter slowly make his way out, on his hands and knees.

"What did you do to him?' I whisper to Tris, who is now sitting on my lap. She smirks and bites her lip.

"He came too close," she explains. Now, even though Peter deserved it, I feel bad for him. You do not mess with Tris, especially when she is in a small space.

Peter pulls himself into a sitting position and turns to Lynn, "Hey, Lynn, what is your answer?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to jump into the chasm." Lynn rips off her shirt and I am the only one who doesn't stare.

Tris POV

After Lynn asks Will how many times he and Chris have done it and hour later, everyone has lost their shirts but me.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Will asks still bright red.

"Give me some truth." I do not want to be on the revenge side of Will.

"What are you fears?" and there goes my shirt. I can feel the boys staring and I wrap my arms around my chest. Tobias pulls me onto his lap and adds another set if arms to my barrier.

"Muffin, you know what." I am still trying to find him a nickname. I have tried; snoffle, pumpkin, dagger, lovely smuffler and Channing Tatum! (None of those got his approval. But everyone laughed at the last one.) He gives me a glare and I know that that one won't work either.

"Dare" he replies sourly.

"I dare you to take me home!" I whisper into his ear. His eyes go wide and without a word, he picks me up into his arms. I hear the footsteps behind us, before I see who it is.

"Tris. Four. I need to speak to you." It is Eric. Of course the little asshole would come when it is only us.

Tobias POV

I turn around to find Eric, along with Peter, standing behind us. They both have guns and I set Tris down gingerly.

Tris POV

Tobias puts me down. But all I want to do is shrink into his arms again. I refrain from such pleasures, because they would think I am weak.

Eric POV

I lead Four and Tris to my office, with Peter behind us.

Peter POV

Why am I doing this? Why would I lead Tris into slaughter. Befor I know what I am doing, I shoot Eric in the knee.

Tris POV

I hear a gun shot from behind us, and Eric falls to the ground. There is blood pouring out of his knee.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my loyal peoples. I am finally getting time to myself.

Enjoy chapter nine.

&K

Tris POV

I watch Eric slump to the floor and turn to stare at Peter.

"I couldn't let him do what he was going to do," Peter states calmly, "Now, you two run for hell and beyond." Tobias and I turn on our heels as we hear Eric start to stir.

Tobias POV

Peter said to run for hell, but I can't take Tris there. Instead I lead her to my apartment. I run and she chases me, we laugh as we get into the living area and after dead bolting the door, I collapse onto the couch with her.

Tris POV

I head into the kitchen, after a lot of trying to get off the couch. I still cannot believe that Four, uh, Tobias is my boyfriend. After rummaging around in his fridge, I find some eggs, milk, bacon and cheese, that seem to be edible. I take out a frying pan and turn on the stove top. I make us a light meal of scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon on top and return to the living area.

"Dinner is served. Hope you still like scrambled eggs! I added some extras. Tobias smirks and I hand him his plate. I place mine on the coffee table, and he mimics. I am about to sit down, when his arms wrap around me, and I am pulled into a kiss.

After about twenty minutes, we hear a knock on our hide-away door. "Really? Come ON!" Tobias says as he gets up to answer. "Who is it?"

"Peter"

"What do you want?"

"Eric wants to talk to Tris."

"Not happening, go fuck a pillow!"

"That's not very nice!"

"I don't care! You inturrpted us. Now, are you going to obey my previous orders? IF YOU DON'T I CAN MAKE YOU."

"Now I can see why Tris and you fit! You are both not very nice!"

"I am sticking up my middle finger behind this door, Peter. Leave Tris out of this."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey my loyal peeps. I think that this could be the last chapter of this FanFic.

Tell me what you think.

&K

Disclaimer: I still do not own Divergent. I do own the 'to my Grade Six' me project I just finished!

Tris POV

He is being so protective. I just love it. But Peter is just being an Asshole!

"Go away Peter." I am trying to help, but I only get a look for Tobias.

"Oh, hey Tris, get your fuck-turd of a boyfriend to open the fucking door!"

"NO! Go harass another couple Peter!"

"Nah, this is way more fun!"

"Fine, you can't stay in there forever!" Tobias and I sit down on the couch and eat the eggs. They are now cold, but they still taste good.

PAGE BREAK

Tobias POV

I give Tris an old shirt of mine, and she heads into the bathroom. God, she is so sexy! I can hear Peter outside, playing on his cell phone. Tris comes back out, and I head in. When I return into my bedroom, I find her sprawled out across my bed.

"Are you going to let me lay on the bed, or do I have to lay on top of you?" All I get is a death glare, and she rolls over. I start to tickle her, and soon she is begging me to stop. Twenty minutes after that, she is on the floor laughing. I am still on the bed, but laughing along with her, not at her.

Tris POV

He has found one of my weaknesses. If it as anyone else, I would have bitten them by now. But it is Tobias. Then I hear the door come crashing in.

Tobias POV

I paid sisty buck to have that door replaced last time. But then I look over at trs and I see the fear in her eyes. I know that look. I bring her into my arms, only to start tickling her again. Soon, even with the approaching footsteps, I have her laughing again.

Then Eric walks in. "Did you guys miss me?"


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy #11 my little factionless!

&K

Tris POV

I go stiff as Eric stares me down. Then I regain composure and continue. Tobias starts tickling me and I am laughing. Eric has a look of disgust. He doesn't understand happiness. Never will.

"Okay, I have three men outside to help me if you resist. Tris pack a duffle bag of stuff you will need, and Tobias," he pronounces Tobias's name with scorn, "Stay out of the way." I get up slowly, and pull on my jeans, followed by my shirt, then one of Tobias's sweaters. I can feel the gun that was in it when Tobias took it off. Salvation. That is the only name this gun has.

Tobias POV

Tris is putting her stuff into a duffle bag. I can't believe it. Then she pulls on my sweater. It is a little act of rebellion towards Eric. Then I remember the gun.

Eric POV

I cannot believe she hasn't put up a fight. Tris, beautiful Tris that fights every word I say. Maybe I finally look promising to her. Then I notice the bulk in her sweater pocket, Four's sweater pocket. This could be fun after all.

Tris POV

Eric sees the Gun! Why was he even looking there? The pocket is at my butt! I will kill him. I pull out the gun and shoot Eric's shoulder. He grabs it in pain, and Tobias shoots up. Then the re-enforcements come in. They see their leader on the floor and one pulls out a burlap bag. It is me and Tobias against three, heavily armed, bulky dauntless men.

Man 1 POV

There is only a young looking girl holding a gun, and her boyfriend in the room. This hardly seems fair.

Man 2 POV

I look at my comrades, and we put the plan into action. Jim takes the girl, who is kicking and screaming, while Boggs and I hold off the boyfriend. I can hear the girl being put into the bag, and he is not easy to hold down.

Boggs POV

The boy bites my hand and I slap him. IT is such a different story from when he was tickling her, and she was giggling. They really must have pissed Eric off. Or he just really likes her.

Tris POV

I am out into a burlap sack, and I can hear Tobias calling my name. One of the men cusses in pain, and I hear Tobias get slapped. How the hell is this happening to me? And where the fuck are we going? And why the hell am I in this bag? I am being hit by what I am hoping is the man's knee, but who knows. I hear a car door open, and I am deposited out of the bag. In the process I have somehow lost my gun. Shit. That was the only machine protection I had. Fuck. I am being taken somewhere. Hell. I am being taken away from Tobias.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the long-wanted chapter 12 my loyal followers.

I hope that it satisfies your Kitkatt.13 craving.

&K

P.S. Sorry about Boggs. I just needed a name.

This is for The-8TH-Grade-Student, FandomZZ and the Whovian Tribute

Disclaimer: I only own my creative mind, and sometimes, I just write what I think, so not even that.

Tobias POV

They lock the door when they leave, and I hear a truck start up. They are really taking her away. There is a puddle of blood on the floor where Eric was. I am going to kill him if he hurts Tris.

Tris POV

I am blinded by the sudden light. There are three men in the front and a man beside me. I recognize the man as the one who knocked me out, when he put me into the truck. I send daggers unto his head, and he catches me in the act of pretending to kill him.

"Hey, Eric, little girl is awake."

"I am not a little girl. I am 20!"

He shrugs "Your size does nothing for you." He is already named an asshole to me. Then Eric climbs into the back.

"Well, our little fighter has awoken from her beauty sleep." I lunge at him, but the man pulls me back. "See Boggs, I told you she would be a fighter. Get her into the back, and stay there with her." I am pulled into the back of what looks like an Amity truck. Then I am given food and water. Great, they hand me a little cup next.

Eric POV

We are almost to the headquarters, and Tris has been too quiet lately. I go into the back of the truck, and see she is sleeping. She looks so much more peaceful in her sleep. She isn't shooting daggers into your head, which makes her look less lethal. I hate to break this moment, but I think it could be a bit creepy to watch her sleep. Never mind think, more like know. I nod to Boggs, and he taps her on the shoulder. She doesn't move. I shake her a bit, and she still doesn't wake up. Then Boggs punches her in the arm. She jolts up, swiping my legs from under me, and manages to punch Boggs three times in the face, until he gets her under control. She looks startled. Like a deer caught in headlights.

"What do you want?"

"We are almost to our destination. Now, next time, don't try to give me a concussion, okay?"

"Not likely pervert!"

Tris POV

I look away sheepishly, after getting punched in the face, Boggs need to go whaz! Eric walked away limping, and Boggs pulled out a crack and shake ice pack.

"Are you okay? I am kind of scared of Rapists, so when I was awoken but someone other than Tobias, I kind of flipped" I try to apologize. He looks at me like I am crazy.

"Don't say sorry. At least you can start to defend yourself. As kid your size needs to use their strengths." This last part, about my size, really pisses me off. I get that I am small, but really? I stand up and slap him across the face.

"That is for kidnapping me," I slap him again, "And that is for the small comment." I sit back down and try to go to sleep.

"You can't go back to sleep!" He shouts and Eric runs back.

"Good grief Tris! Keep your eyes open for two minutes and we'll be there." He turns back and heads up front. I glare at Boggs.

"What?" I glare at him some more until I turn to look out the open back. As if he can read my mind, he blocks my one escape path. I hate him even more. Then the truck stops.

Tobias POV

I have been locked in my bedroom for three hours, when I finally bust down the door. I am going to kill Eric, and Peter, and the three men while I am at it. I head outside of dauntless compound, and I find tire marks in the dirt. Yup, of course they are headed into the forest. So I walk.

PAGE BREAK

I walk for six hour until I reach a building. It is old, but has been repainted Camo. They do not want to be found.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey. I have decided that I will post no matter how many reviews I get.

Enjoy #13!

&K

Disclaimer: I only own my own plot line. This just flows out of me at random!

Tobias POV

Shit. I really should have though this out a little bit more!

Tris POV

After we got to HQ, I was put into a little room. There is a wooden bed with blue sheets and a yellow blanket. The walls are black, there are no windows, and the only light just went out. I am sitting in pitch black darkness. Alone. Scared. Pissed. I heard the door lock when Boggs left, and I am hungry. I stand up and start slamming against the door. The footsteps come and the door is forced open.

"Have you considered my offer?" Eric asks. His offer was that I marry him, and then he will let me out. I t punched his face, and he stormed out the door. Boggs came in a little later with the bed and a cup of water. When Tobias gets here I am going to kill Eric.

Eric POV

She will learn, that what I want, I get. And I want her.

Tobias POV

I start to walk back to dauntless compound when I see a group of people. And Zeke is at the head. He is such a little asshole. I am going to thank him a million times. I can see the weapons in their arms, and Zeke hands me one. "Chris saw the truck take Tris off. We are here to kick that little bastard's butt!" he grins as I take the two guns out of his hand. I lead the group back to the secret hideaway and we enter the enemy territory.

Tris POV I hear a shuffle outside my door, and then it opens. Eric stalks in and shuts the door behind him. He looks so cynical. I hate him even more.

"Hello my little Tris," I glare at him, wishing I has a dagger, "Your love has come to rescue you. But I can't let that happen." He walks up to me. I am freaking out, and then the door is blown off its hinges and Tobias walks in.

Tobias POV

I walk in and Eric pulls out a knife. I thought that he was going to throw it at my head, but he pulls Tris into his arms and puts it up to her neck. She looks fearless, but that is just a mask. In her eyes there is fear, and uncertainty. She doesn't want to die. I don't want her to die. I need her.

"Four. You have come. I figured that you would come, with your arsenal and all. But take another step forward and this knife will move just enough to kill her." I step back and he grips the knife tighter. It is cutting into her skin. I can't believe this is happening. Either way I lose her. We are hours away from help and I only takes three minutes to bleed out. What do I do? This is when a guy needs a fairy godmother.


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the chapter that will clear it all up. Or just make it more and more confusing! Mwahahaha!

Enjoy number 14!

&K

Tris POV

Tobias looks torn. He thinks that he will lose me either way. Not gonna happen. Eric won't kill me. Nope. He loves me. That gives me the hebiegibeis! Eric doesn't know what the word love means. I can feel the blood trickling down my neck in a slow, steady stream. Eric wouldn't go through with this, would he?

Tobias POV

The little trickle has now turned into a slow and steady stream, pouring from Tris's neck. Blood loss is a silent killer, and I can't lose another person I love. Never again.

"Eric," Tris is looking pale, weak, but still strong at the same time, "why?" the one word sets Eric off.

"It is because you chose him over me! He always gets one step above me. IT is pissing me off. When he got you too, I lost it!"

"Eric, you don't win a girl over by making her best friend hand over the chasm, throwing knives at her other friend's head and then kidnapping her and giving her an ultimation of death or marriage."

He looks at her like she is crazy. I take my chance an lunge for his hand. The knife clambers to the floor, and then I shoot Eric in the head. He slumps to the floor, and I call Tris's name. She is gone, but where. Then I see her figure being dragged away by a bulky man. When all hell breaks loose, you always lose the girl.

Tris POV

I hear the gun go off, and then I am grabbed from behind. I kick and hit and yell, but my new captor won't let up. I look at their face. And Almost faint. It is AL!


	15. Chapter 15

That cliffy was evil right? I do it just to annoy The-8Th-Grade-Student! It is so funny when I get these angry comments saying WTF! And then I just leave another cliff hanger.

I will explain my reason in this chapter. I told you that my plot flows out of me at random! And also, my weird dreams do have a part in the making of this Fanfic!

&K

PS I think that this will be the Fifteenth and final chapter.

D: I only own the amazing writing skill of bringing back the dead. Enjoy the real books by Veronica Roth if you want the REAL stuff.

Tris POV

I can't believe Al isn't dead. He is supposed to be dead. WHY ISN'T HE DEAD!?

Tobias POV

I run after the figure carrying Tris, and I hear her scream. I will kill whatever bastard tries to hurt Tris. I catch up, and I can tell why Tris screamed. Her new captor is Al. That kid died once already, and now I will kill him again. Then he turns around.

Al POV

I turn around and see Four. The instructor has come after me. But I am not giving up Tris. He took her from me the first time but never again will it happen. I pull the gun out of my pocket, and hear Tris gasp.

Tris POV

I have to do something. I can't freeze. I have to save Tobias. I lean up to Al's hand, and clamp my teeth down on his palm. He lets out a cuss and slaps me. I take the window and kick him in the gut. He cries out a couple more swear words and I slip from his grasp. Tobias picks up his gun again and aims.

"No, wait." Everyone turns to looks at me, "NO MORE KILLING! Let him explain himself first." Tobias lowers the gun, and shrugs.

"I loved Tris from the moment she took my place on that target. Then she fell for HIM!" he points at Tobias, "I faked my death with a plan to take my revenge. I never imagined that little Tris could be such a good fighter. I was wrong. I don't regret anything though." I look at Tobias, and see the rage in his eyes. They are burning up. I put my arms around his waist and he stats to calm down.

"So let me get his strait, you faked a jump into the chasm to get back at me for my emotions? Sicko." I tell the world my feelings, "I have always loved Four. So, is Eric working for you, or you working for him, or are you both lone rangers?"

Al thinks a minute before he answers, "Yes I did. Fuck you Four. I work alone, I just waited for his plan to backfire so I didn't have to do all the dirty work." I nod at Four, and he pulls the trigger.

Al POV

I see Tris nod to Four, and I know that it is over. I say a quick goodbye and then he pulls the trigger. The world fades away, for real this time.

Tobias POV

I pull the trigger, and he is gone. Tris looks both relieved and sad at the same time. For someone who assaulted her, she seems genuinely sad that he is gone.

Tris POV

I don't whether to be sad, or shout for joy.

**Three Weeks later**

We are all in Zeke's apartment again, Four on my right side. Christina is standing in front of us, and Peter is in the doorway. The both have a gun and I can tell I am not going to like this.

"Tris, you thought that Eric was the only one right?" I nod, "Well you were wrong. Peter, hold back Four please, and Tris, Come with me." Christina smirks and I get up.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry about that weird ending. I just wrote and not I regret it.

I will make sure that I can wrap this thing up soon. Wish me lukc, an dthose reviews really helped me feel guilty! ;(

Here is chapter 16.

&K

D: Now, I no longer know what I own. Not even my hands will write what I want them to.

Tris POV.

I start to get up, but Tobias pulls me down and kisses me. Then he carefully puts a gun into the palm of my hand. I feel the cold, smooth, menacing metal. It threatens to choke me, and I let out a frustrated noise. I pull up the gun and shoot. Peter bolts to attention, but can't even aim before I pull the trigger. Then I let the reality sink in, I just shot my best friend and the boy who saved my life twice in two days. WHAT HAVE I DONE?

Tobias POV

I bring Tris into my arms. She looks so frail and breakable. What did I just make her do. I could have lived with another two lives on my hands, but she has only killed one person, and that was because she needed to. Ans even then, she didin't even know them. Then I realize that my subconscious was right. Whe never would have forgiven me if I had killed Chris. I wake up from my train of thought, to see tris being choked my Christina. She didn't aim enough. She will be killed. I lunge for Christina and punch her in the temple. Tris looks purple. I scoop her up and step over Peter on my way out.

Christina POV

My plan failed. All I wanted was Four. I only wanted to make her pay. That is all I wanted. Then I am lifted away on a stretcher.

Peter POV

I was just shot by Tris. Why do I do this to her? Why do I always betray her? Then the anger takes over. Why can't she see I love her?

Tris POV.

I am being carries by someone, but I don't know who. We burst through some doors, and I still have no clue who it is.

"She was being choked, she can breathe," I hear his voice and remember every thing. Then the world darkens.

PAGE BREAK

_**I am in a small, desolate closet. It is like the one that was in Tobias's fearscape, but I am all alone. Then someone comes in. I can't see their face, but I know who it is. I smell the lemongrass and want to vomit. It is lemongrass mixed with blood. I let Tobias kill Al. **_

"_**I know what you did Tris!" the voice assault my ears, I can't breathe, "I know all your fears! You cannot hide from me!" the voice has changed into Eric. He smiles that bone chilling smile of his. **_

"_**I've always loved you Tris, but you never realized it. Now you won't have the choice, I will make you love me!"**_

I wake up panting, sweaty, crying and in a hospital bed. Tobias has a firm grasp on my hand, and my fingers are aching. He looks at me, and I can see the relief.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"About three days," he replies.

"Did Christina Survive?" her name sounds like she is coming back to kill me. I want to hurl, but I refrain from doing so. Tobias nods his head, and all of the room fades away once more.

Tobias POV

I can't believe that I didn't tell her that Eric is still alive, too. Fuck. She is in a bad enough condition already. I don't need to worry her. Eric, Christina, Peter and Eric's henchmen are all due for trial tomorrow. And Max wants Tris there. Shit. I really do need to tell her. I don't want her to get to the trial tomorrow and pass out. I better go find Max.

**Trial time!**

Tris POV

The doors to the discipline room open, as Tobias pushes them. He looks nervous. I look at the podium, and see a face; I thought I would never have to deal with again. Eric. My knees buckle underneath me, and the room fades from my vision. MY subconscious is screaming at me to wake up, and I feel a pair of arms bolt around me, before I have time enough to collapse to the floor below.

I wake up to see a semi-circle of people around me. I start to cry, and Tobias picks me up off the floor and puts me into a seat. Eric walks over with an officer.

"Miss me doll-face?"


	17. Chapter 17

Here is the so so awesome chapter 17.

I know that it is so confusing, but bear with me and I will clear it all up.

&K

D: I only own my amazing cliff hanger creating skills! Not the plot of which I write! Nope.

Tobias POV

I will kill him. There is no other way to put it. He will regret that he ever lived. He will pay for what he has done to my beautiful, sweet Tris.

Eric POV

How could I do this to her? WHAT HAVE I DONE?

Tris POV

I am crying. Heavy tears are streaming down my face, and I can't stop them. Tobias has his arms around me. The guard finally picks up on my discomfort, and takes Eric back to the podium. I sit on Tobias's lap, and the Judge bangs on his stand with the gavel. I look at Christina and see that she is glaring at Tobias's hands abound my waist.

"Order in the court," the judge yells. The noise settles and he stands, "We are called to inspect these five people; Christina-Candor, Peter-Candor, Boggs-Dauntless, Penny-Dauntless and Eric-Erudite. They have been convicted of crimes form attempted murder to kidnapping and conspiracy. These crimes have been convicted against Tris from Abnegation." And cue the turning heads.

Christina POV

I hate her guts. She is the reason for all my problems. She took both the men I ever had feelings for. First Four, and then Will. After my mental dawning, and attack Will broke up with me. IF I ever get out, she will pay for what she has done.

Peter POV

I am an asshole. I don't blame her for hating all of us. God, I wish it could be me beside her, not Four.

Eric POV

I HATE HIMFOUR!

Boggs POV

What the hell did I get myself into? This is a pile of shit that I will never get out of.

Tris POV

I have to share my STORY? Why didn't Four tell me sooner?

PAGE BREAK

I have finished my story, and my face is wet. I am crying again. Tobias picks me up, out of the podium and he walks out the doors. I hear voices behind us, angry and yelling. It hurts my head, and I cover my ears.

Tobias POV

I hear voices yelling out at me, but keep going. Max is going to be pissed! Then Tris covers her ears and I start to run. I run to my apartment and then unlock the door. I place Tris onto the bed and go into the kitchen to get her some water. When I return, she has gotten herself under the blankets and into one of my tee-shirts. I climb in with her after changing and hand her the water. She gulps it down. Then she falls asleep, pressed up against my chest and my chin on top of her head.


	18. Chapter 18

The Long awaited chapter 18 is out! Here you go.

Drink the amazingness in.

&K

Tris POV

I wake up to somebody yelling cuss words and pounding the door. They better stop that, they could hurt themselves.

"Get her back into that room, Four! She needs to be there. They will let them go if she can't testify against them." It is Max. I get up and walk out to the door. Tobias is in the bathroom. I walk to the door, and open it.  
"Tris? What the hell are you wearing?" I look down and notice that I am only in one of Tobias's old shirts. I can feel the heat rising into me cheeks. I feel a strong pair of arms around my waist, and turn around. Tobias has emerged. He kisses me, and then turns me towards the bedroom.

"Go put some clothes on Tris. We are going back to the trial now." He gently nudges me. And I go change.

Eric POV

He just carries her off, her crying in his arms. I really traumatized this girl. I almost feel sorry I stopped caring about anyone years ago, and then she came along and ruined it all.

Christina POV

Why can't he carry me along like that? I liked her for a while, that is until I realised what a bitch she was.

Max POV

Who the hell does he think he is, just carrying her off like that? She is my prime witness of this crime, and he takes her away! .Fuck!

Tobias POV

I walk onto the bedroom after talking with Max, to find Tris on the bed, still in my shirt, but with a pair of jeans on. I give her I look, but she just walks out the door. We walk in silence to the court room, and then she turns to me. Her eyes are emotionless to anyone but me. I can see the silent fear; she doesn't want to see her captors and her assaulter. We see will and go to sit beside him. He looks miserable.

"I broke up with Christina two days before she did that to you Tris. I can't help but think that it is my fault." Will finishes the last pat holding back tears. Tris leans over and gives him a hug, and whispers something into his ear. He looks relieved after she cuddles back up to me.

PaGeBrEaK, PaGeBrEaK.

Tris POV

"Christina-Candor, you are being sent back to candor because you are a minor. Eric-Candor, you have been sentenced to be shipped to the faction less. Boggs-Dauntless, you are also being sent to the faction less. Penny, you have been sentenced to 6 years in a prison and Peter-Candor, you are being, as well sent back to candor, due to the fact that you are a minor. Court is now out, and your punishment will be activated as soon as you walk out those doors. Thank you." The judge steps off the podium and I walk up to the seats of my assaulters.

"What do want now, Tris?" Peter asks.

"I want to know why!" I tell not just him, but everyone else too.

Christina speaks first, "Because I wanted Four." Tobias looks at me quizzically.

"I wanted you," Peter and Eric say at the same time. Tobias glares at them and they glare at him.

Boggs and Penny say in unison, "we just did what Eric told us to."

"Well, you are all little pieces of shit!" I spit in their faces and turn on my heel. I walk without a plan. I transition into a run, and I can hear Tobias calling after me. But I just run. I run without seeing, without caring, I finally feel free. Then I run straight into Max. Fuck.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys. Sorry about the delay. I have a major headache, so I don't feel that well.

I hope that this chapter won't be a total flop. Good luck! (Yes I mean you guys, my creativity has been unleashed on this chapter.)

&K

Max POV

That is just the person I wanted to see, Tris without Four with her. It is an upside for me that I don't have to deal with him.

Tris POV

What do people want with me? Max has led me through a plethora of different corridors and then he takes me into a room. It is black, just like all other dauntless rooms, but it has a desk and there are some Latin words on the wall.

"What do you want Max?" there is enough annoyance in my voice to make him turn his head.

"I want to know. .Divergent?" the question shocks me. Nobody is supposed to know about me. This could be bad.

I turn to him and try to mask my fear (Tobias has taught me how over the many weeks spent with him) and shrug, "I have no idea what that is!" he glares at me.

"I know that you know what it is. You get out of the simulation too fast, and you can manipulate it! I have seen it with my own eyes. You can't hide forever Tris, and your little bop buddy can't protect you either!" this makes me mad. He has no right to bring Tobias into this. I walk up to him.

"Well, his name is Four and you just pissed off the wrong girl," I say sickeningly sweet, I then punch him square in the jaw and bolt out the ajar door.

Tobias POV

I can't find Tris anywhere! Last time I let this happen, they almost took her from me. I can't have this happen. I am franticly searching, when a small form, almost child-like, comes bolting down the hallway. It is Tris, and she is crying. Why is she coming from that direction? That is the dauntless leader offices! On hell no, Max! I put my arm out to stop her, but she moves at the last moment and comes barreling into my stomach.

"Oomph," the sound outs itself involuntarily. She looks up from my chest and blushes.

"Sorry, I didn't see you!" something must have just gone down, because you don't distract Tris easily. I pull her up and kiss her gingerly. She is shy at first, but then she kisses back. We make-out in the hallway for about six minutes before Uriah comes barreling down the hallway. Her looks shocked, but then remembers his reason for interrupting us.

"Four…I found you…..Tori….she….she jumped!" Tris starts crying again and then I pick her up. I run us into the pit just as they are pulling Tori out. She is still alive, I can tell by the way people are bustling about. They carry her on a stretcher into the infirmary. She felt guilty about something, and now we have a hope of knowing what. When will this shit end? It won't be soon enough!


	20. Chapter 20

Here is the amazing chapter 20. I finally can see the finish line in sight.

Enjoy this amazing

&K

For Quinceylove344:

Likes Tris: Eric, Peter, Al, Tobias.

Ships: FourTris! Christina and Will (Exes)

D: I still don't know what happens in Allegiant, so how can I own this Shit? TELL ME! NO don't. Urgh.

Tris POV

Is she still alive? Why did she jump? When will this madness end? MY life is in the format of a dramatic romance movie my mom to cry over when she watched. One day, juts out of curiosity, I watched it. Let me tell you, that there were a few way too racy scenes for my taste. I still have images burned into my head!

Tori POV

I can't let them know. I can't hurt Tris anymore. How could I betray her? The one who actually trusted me to know her secret!

Tobias POV

How could she hurt Tris like this? I just finished talking to Tori in the infirmary when I walk into Tris.

Tris POV

Tobias walks into the Pit and I run up to him. He must not see me because I literally have to walk into him before he notices me.

"Oh, hey Trissy." He looks stressed.

"Come on," I say grabbing his wrist and pulling him along, "We are going to go throw knives at pictures of people's faces." I was doing just that before I went to find him, so everything is set up. I lead him into the training room, and we both pick up a set of knives.

"Tris, I have something to tell you," he starts, "Tori ws a part of that group that Eric was in." he blurts it out, as if it would hurt me. And it does. One second a knife is whizzing to the target with Eric's face on it, and the next I crumple and the world fades away to nothingness.

Tobias POV

She just collapsed. This has made her strong, but also weak. When will her nightmare end?

Tori POV

I would rather die than do this to Tris. Then they walk in. Tris is being carried by Four, and she looks pale. He told her. That is the only explanation. When I look closer her eyes are closed and she is breathing very shallowly. She starts to stir and I get panicky. He wants me to tell her the rest. Shit.

Tris POV

I want to know, but yet I don't. What do I want? What do I know? Who the hell am I anymore? The tears start to stream down my face. I don't want Them, but I can't stop.

PAGE BREAK

Tori just told me, and I'm am still not understanding. There is a group that is after all the Divergent


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys. Sorry about that. I meant all the Female Divergent.

21! YAYAYAY

&K  
D: I still have not read Allegiant, so IDK how I could possible own this amazingness!

Tobias POV

This is so confusing. Why the hell do they want all the divergent women? Hell if I know. That means that there are more people out there that want to hurt Tris. But why the fuck would you want to hurt Tris? She is the most fragile looking thing on earth. Great, that means that I have to basically chain her to me.

A week later

Tris POV

It has been a week since Tori told me what 'they' are out to do. That means it has been a week since Tobias entered his overprotective phase. But he has to go to work sometime, right?

"Hey Tris, I have to shower, I'll be out in ten minutes," he thinks that he needs to tell me when he takes a shit! When will this end. I hear a knock on the door,

"Beatrice, it's me, Caleb. Are you there," I walk to the door and open it.

"Tris? Who is it? Why did you let them in?" Tobias sounds worried.

"It is just Caleb, my brother," I roll my eyes.

"I had to get permission to come see you, so I took my chances and came as soon as possible! How long do we have until your personal body guard emerges from the porcelain throne?" I shoot Caleb a look.

"I heard that Smart-Ass. I will be out in five minutes. Stay in the apartment Tris. OKAY?"

"Okay Four!" I motion for Caleb to sit. And he just stands by the door. There is a cold look in his eyes. It is so not normal, like he is trying to scare me. I walk into the kitchen and start to chop up some vegetables. I hear footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Do you want to stay for dinner Caleb?" I ask him. He walks up to me.

"We won't be having dinner here my dear sister. Come with me." He is not like this. What is he doing?

"I am good preparing dinner Caleb," I say. He grabs my arm and whips me around. I finally get a good look at him. He has gained some weight and looks more muscular. I wonder why? Erudite don't need physical strength, just mental.

"There are some people that want to see you Tris," I almost go with him, because it seems like I have no choice. Then I remember the knife on the counter, just in reach. He is not on my side, but the enemy firing at me from the pit.

"Why Caleb. Whose side are you on. I knew that you were always a rule follower, but Faction before blood is something I never thought you would ever listen to. I never did." And with that I pull up the knife. Something flickers across his eyes and her punches me in the face. It hurts, but not enough to knock me out. He is pulling back to hit me again when he is ripped off me by a very angry looking Tobias.

"What the hell Tris? I thought that you could at least protect yourself from Erudite," Caleb says. He is trying to piss me off, like he hasn't already done enough of that. I walk up to Caleb, smile and punch him in the jaw, he goes limp in Tobias's arms, and I run to grab rope. We tie Caleb to a dining room chair and wait for him to wake up.

Tobias POV

If you can't trust you family, who can you trust?

Tris POV

I guess nobody is innocent until proven guilty. I am tired, but to awake to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey Guys! I finally got to read Allegiant! I got it yesterday morning and I finished last night a three am. I cannot believe how they ended it. I will not ruin it for all of you who still have not read it.

Enjoy this wonderful last chapter.

&K

Tris POV

I run, I don't know where I am running, I just run. Tobias is tying Caleb up, and I run out the door. It is good to run again, I feel free. I don't know where I am going, I just go. Before I know where I am, I hear the rushing water of the chasm. I know what my brain knows before I think it. Caleb isn't the last one who will hurt me. I grab the cool metal of the railing, straddling it. Then I jump. Before I can get too far, a hand wraps around me arm. It feels foreign. I don't know who it belongs to, not Tobias. I turn around to see Marcus. "Whatca doing? Tobias's little bitch is trying to escape? Huh?" his hand on my arm feels invasive and makes me stiffen. Two people come up behind him and move into the light. It is Will and Zeke.

"What the fuck do you guys do all this shit for?" I holler angrily! They all turn to me.

Will speaks first, "Watch you fucking language missy." I think all hope is lost when a figure appears in the doorway. Tobias. He has a gun with him, he fires twice and Will and Zeke go down. He hit them in the knee, so they can't walk.

Tobias POV

I see a figure with a hand on Tris's arm. I walk towards them, and she is trying to send me signals with her eyes. Who could it be? Then he turns around. It is Marcus. My limbs stiffen and I feel frozen. Tris is straddling the railing and Marcus as a firm grip on both her arms. She is biting her bottom lip and the first word that pops into my head is sexy. She looks sexy. All of a sudden she is crying out in pain. I am back in the real world and Marcus is punching her in the face. Nobody touches her face but me! I punch Marcus in the face and he loses his grip on Tris. She falls and grabs one of the railing rungs. Marcus comes at me and I flip him. Then I shoot him in the side and turn to Tris. She is slipping, and fast. She loses her grip and I grab her wrist. I pull her up and hug her. She her head on my shoulder and I stuff my face into her hair. A second later she is kissing me and I kiss her back. People run into the room and stretchers a provided. A nurse walk up to Tris.

"You need to get checked out okay dear?"  
"Only of this handsome devil can come too!" she points at me, and I bring her in for a kiss.

Three months later.

Tobias POV

We are at Uriah's playing truth or dare. It is just me, her, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna and Shauna's new boyfriend Matt.

"Tris, truth or dare," I ask her. She looks worried.

"Dare" she says as I pull her up off the ground. We have been here for hours and I am tired.

"I dare you to go home with me!" I whisper me to her ear. He eyes go wide and she knows what I am implying.

"Okay, let's go Toby," she whispers back. I tell everyone that we are leaving and carry her bridal style to my place and lay her down on the bed. I kiss her and make my way down her neck. She moans. I kiss each one of her ravens and she pulls me up. I kiss her hard on the mouth. She kisses me back and I realize that I am the luckiest man on the earth.

Tris POV

I am the luckiest woman alive.

Tobias POV

What did I do to deserve this angel from heaven?

"What did I do to deserve you?" I ask her. She chuckles.

Tris POV

What have I done to deserve him?

But I answer his question, "You stole my heart." He grins and kisses me again. I melt into his embrace and hope that I never have to let go of him.


End file.
